1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multiple apparatus having functions of, for example, printing print data and copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been image processing apparatuses that print print data. Techniques related to the image processing apparatus include, for example, JP-A-2005-228143, JP-A-10-157251, and JP-A-2002-234237. JP-A-2005-228143 discloses that a predicted print completion time of a job is displayed on the basis of print capability and print processing time. JP-A-10-157251 discloses that an estimate print time of a new print job is added to total print time of a previous print job, thus updating the total print time. JP-A-2002-234237 discloses that the time required for print data analysis of one copy is measured and an output completion time is predicted in accordance with the result of this measurement.